shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
On an island/Mac and Rani's argument
This is the scene where we cut to an island and Mac and Rani argue about which way to go in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Jack and our heroes with with Blackbeard's crew and the villains Mac Grimborn: Captain, what's with the blindfold? Blackbeard: It's to you now, son. the blindfolds Kion: Sir, was that really necessary? Twilight Sparkle: Even I wouldn't do anything like that. Queen Chrysalis: It is best to tell anyone about the whereabouts of Blackbeard's ship. Ryan Heretic: Good idea. Meg (EG) in a glass box with water in I guess like that mermaid Mac got, my love is now a mermaid. Blackbeard: As Chrysalis said, it's best not to tell the whereabouts of my ship. I'd be a cautious man. Ryan Heretic: nods they arrive in the woods, as Mac sees a waterfall Mac Grimborn: Just as I thought. Not this way! enters the scene Rani: Isn't this the way? Mac Grimborn: Yeah, but we should go around in the east. Rani: That will take us out of the path to the chalices! Mac Grimborn: Then we'll circle back! they argue, Ryan Heretic sits next to Phillip Swift Ryan Heretic: You know, Mac and Rani keep bickering on how to find the Fountain. You get what I'm saying? Phillip Swift: We have a word for that, Ryan. You can convert. Ryan Heretic: I know, Phillip. But, I'm sure we can just see for ourselves. still hears Mac and Rani's argument Fuli: Ugh! Don't those two stop arguing? and Rani still arguing Mac Grimborn: Hey! You're the Queen of the Tree of Life! Rani: You're the one that caught a mermaid! Mac Grimborn: You yell like a lioness! Rani: You're not the boss of me! Mac Grimborn: But Blackbeard is! Rani: Edward Teach never knew of Kion! Heretic looks a book with the title that says "How to Train your Dragon", looks at the two arguing and keeps on reading Mac Grimborn: I'll have you know.. Blackbeard: Someone must go. Rani: As in, split up? Mac Grimborn: As in, jump? I can't wait to see this. Ryan Heretic: Oh, boy. Blackbeard: Grimborn will go. Find the ship, retrieve the chalices. Ryan Heretic: Mac? Mac Grimborn: Me? Kiara: You can't trust him, Captain. I'll go. Rani: She'll go. Zuri: Yeah, Captain, listen to Rani and Kiara. Come and relax in the flowers. Ryan Heretic: This is not a good idea. Mac Grimborn: Blackbeard needs those chalices, or else he'll kill Angelica. Ryan Heretic: I hope someone would get the two gold cups for Blackbeard. I'll go check and see how Meg is now a mermaid. Blackbeard: That is why I must show Grimborn a little something. Ryan Heretic: What is it you show my brother, Oh big pirate captain? Blackbeard: You don't want to know. Sombra Watch the brown lioness and Grimborn's brother. follows Blackbeard Ryan Heretic: You think the zombies try to beat me, King Sombra. I have had worse. For babies. Baby bunny rabbits. chuckles With soft gentle bunny paws. King Sombra: Exemplary! Of course, none of these pirates can die. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I know about that. I guess it is fair for us to be chatting and frankly, I guess you know about Mac since the Crystal Empire episode. King Sombra: He defeated me three times before! Ryan Heretic: Yes, yes. I know he did. And it's nice you sound like someone like Demolisher. Just saying. Rani: groans Tifu! Zuri! Zuri: What? Is it time to roll over? Tifu: Try laying in the sun, Rani. It's so relaxing. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. A bit like Meg, my mermaid lover. I did told her to spare my life when she was a mermaid. That and she tried to drown and eat me because she was vicious like Tamara. King Sombra: You and your mermaid girlfriend did catch one. Kion: Speak for yourself. Heretic nods and looks at Meg (EG) in her glass box Ryan Heretic: That's good. Meg, I hope you're okay. (EG) nods and smile at Ryan Heretic for his words Angelica: Mac? What makes you think he will come back? Jack Sparrow: Yes. What makes you think he will come back? Angelica: glance We cannot trust him, Father. I'll go. Jack Sparrow: look She'll go. hands her sword to Scrum, gets a running start, but Blackbeard stops her. Shoves her aside. Blackbeard: Jack How much farther to the Fountain? I'm running out of time. Jack: at compass, then ahead About a day's march north following that river, you get to a series of pools...then you're close. Blackbeard: the compass. Jack resists. Snatches it out of his hand. You will go. Quartermaster points his sword at Jack Jack: I was sure it would come to this. and Angelica exchange a look as they switch sides. Jack places the machete on a post. Looks down as if he's afraid of heights. Jack: You know that feeling you get, sometimes, when you're standing in a high place, sudden urge to jump? ...Mac never has it. points his pistol at Jack's head Blackbeard: I need those Chalices. Jack: smugly Shoot. Save him the bother of the fall. Blackbeard: He will go. He will return. Or I will kill...her. points his pistol at Angelica, she hesitates Jack: You won't kill your own daughter! Blackbeard: Quartermaster. pistol over Get me six more pistols, remove the shot from all but two, but do not tell me WHICH two. of the pistols on a rock. Blackbeard: You get to choose, Mr. Grimborn. Mac Grimborn: Oh. at one of them ...No....mm-mm. No... looks impatient Mac Grimborn: Yes? a small one Blackbeard: it You're sure? Mac Grimborn: 'Course I am. Blackbeard points the pistol at Angelica, Philip grips his cross necklace. But the pistol just clicks. Blackbeard gestures as if to say "Well. Won'tcha look at that." then hands the pistol over to Gunner. Blackbeard: ...Again. Jack: Please. They're not even loaded. grabs one, and the crew behind them ducks. Fires it into the sky, and they cower. Jack and Angelica look shocked. Blackbeard: firmly Again. Jack: If you're so keen on killing her, why don't you just let her jump? Angelica: What?! gives her a surprised look Blackbeard: Jack If you jump, and die...THEN she will have her chance. at the pistols ...Again. smiles slightly, then sidles over to the Quartermaster. Jack: Oi. If I jump like so ...will I survive? Quartermaster: Angelica; extends his arm The doll. hands it to him. He starts muttering something and then tosses the doll over the cliff. Jack screams as it does so. A splashing is heard, and the Quartermaster turns around. Jack: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! up instantly Quartermaster: Yes. Now you will survive. Angelica: hat to the ground in anger; Jack looks relieved THIS IS NONSENSE! I'M GOING! marches over to the cliff, but Jack runs past her and jumps himself Jack Sparrow: AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! splashes into the river. Everyone goes over to look. He surfaces. Jack: ...Wet! Wet again! away Quartermaster: off-screen We go on. Due north, to the Fountain. QAR crew move off. Blackbeard and Angelica stay behind for a moment. Angelica: Well played, Father. You knew which guns were loaded, right? Blackbeard: Of course, my love. the compass in her hand, walks off. Ryan Heretic: Meg, I hope you feel okay in your box. (EG) nods gets on land Ryan Heretic: Okay, let's go. Mac Grimborn: Okay, so I'm wet. Ryan Heretic: I hope I would catch up with my Meg. My mermaid lover needs to breathe. Rainbow Dash: Can we get this over with? Ryan Heretic: Sure. his hand on the glass I hope this fountain of youth will be real when we get here soon, Meg. (EG) nods and smiles and places her hand where Ryan is on the other side of the glass as if she is saying "Thanks, my boyfriend." seems concerned Mac Grimborn: Okay, what was I thinking jumping down here? Kion: How will we ever get to the Fountain of Youth? Ono: At least Ryan will be okay with Meg now she is a mermaid and Ryan is a human. Bunga: Off to the Fountain! Zuka Zama! nods and Meg (EG) smiles Fuli: This way, lovebirds. follows them Twilight Sparkle: I guess those two turtle doves are really close. A bit like me and Mac. Thurston: In fact, I think you should say that I'm the real brains behind Blackbeard. steps up and sings Thurston: Blackbeard may be tough, but he's really not that bright~ That's why he talks to me~ I help him make things right~ I know so many things, like~ Zebras are black and white~ So, Blackbeard always checks with me before he goes out to fight~ Janja and Jasiri: Oh, yes, he's the best~ The smartest that you'll find~ Brighter than the rest~ A tribute to our kind~ When he takes the lead, we all fall behind~ He's the Zebra, Zebra, Zebra Mastermind~ thinks with a thought bubble, in it Blackbeard appears with an equal sign next to him followed by Marty the zebra with some question marks around. The thought bubble vanishes and Ryan looks at Meg (EG) who shrugs as if she is saying "Thanks, my lover and boyfriend" Thurston: Just ask me, and I'll tell you, I'm so very, very smart~ I don't brag about my wisdom, I just don't have the heart~ But if it weren't for me, Blackbeard would fall apart~ Ryan Heretic, Janja and Jasiri: Oh, yes, he's the best, the smartest that you'll find~ Brighter than the rest, a tribute to our kind~ When he takes the lead, we all fall behind~ He's the Zebra, Zebra, Zebra Mastermind~ Thurston: The Zebra Mastermind. That's me! Everyone: He's the Zebra, Zebra, Zebra Mastermind!~ song ends and Ryan Heretic takes a bow like Tinky Winky from Telletubbies. Meg (EG) claps her hands in her box Fluttershy: Wow. Why would Meg spare his life while she is a mermaid? Kion: Because she loved Ryan. (EG) nods her head Ryan Heretic: He's right. I know she loved me. It might be that I'm her Phillip and she is my Syrena. Chungu: Who knew that zebras could dance? Spike: Me too. At least I got some nicknames for Ryan and Meg. at Ryan Ryan Swift. at Meg (EG) Myrena. Ryan Heretic: Nice ones, Spike. And why Myrena? Mac Grimborn: It is a name for your mermaid girlfriend and a combo of Meg and Syrena. down Ryan Heretic: Cool. Meg (EG) You hear that, Meg? Spike dubbed you as Myrena, a mermaid ally. (EG) smiles to that because she liked Myrena as her nickname Rarity: And does she speak inside her box? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And I kinda like the name Ryan Swift because I might be related to Phillip. And I am glad that Myrena saved me because she loves me, a mermaid to me. (EG) smiles Chungu: I wonder what it would be like to live forever. Ryan Heretic: Chungu, I don't have to wonder. I know. Cheezie: Can you imagine us immortal? Ryan Heretic: Well, with immortality, you would be able to live forever without dying or can’t be old. Kion: Wow. That's really something. Chungu: That is very informative, Myrena's boyfriend. Kion: On the Pearl, didn't you hear Barbossa say that there's more than one way to live forever? Ryan Heretic: I guess. out his notepad and a pen So, let's review, shall we? I got a pen. Kion: Okay, we're on a strange journey to head for the Fountain of Youth. And we have two mermaids. writes down Kion's words Ryan Heretic: Uh-Huh. And the Fountain requires one mermaid. So, Janja, Jasiri? Anything to add? Janja: Well, we do need two silver chalices. Ryan Heretic: I see. Meg (EG) Don't worry, Meg. You are here with me. (EG) nods for she is saying "That's a relief" Jasiri: Don't forget a tear. Ryan Heretic: Oh, yeah. Cheezie: Yeah, we need a mermaid's tear! (EG) nods and makes sign language for "Thanks, Cheezie" Ryan Heretic: Myrena is saying, "Thanks, Cheezie". Nne: How are we gonna get one? Ryan Heretic: I don't know. I hope we could find a way to get one soon. (EG) nods Ryan Heretic: And Meg, when Tamara place a charm on you, will you be a mermaid forever? (EG) shakes her head Ryan Heretic: Only when you are in contact with water, you became a mermaid. Right? (EG) nods Ryan Heretic: Cool. At least you understand me since you're a mermaid and I'm human. You think you can breath in your box? (EG) nods Ryan Heretic: sighs Thank goodness. Kion: Anga, keep an eye on Blackbeard. flies off Ryan Heretic: And just in case you get out, I got a white cloak for you to wear, if you like. (EG) nods as if she is saying "Thanks" Bunga: That is cool. Ryan understands Meg by her hand signals and movements of her head. Fuli: throat Bunga. Nduli: Mac said that Fuli has fish for a brain. giggles and Meg (EG) smiles for "Good one, Nduli" Nduli: Thanks, Mermaid Girl. Fuli: What did Nduli say? Beshte: He said you have fish for a brain. laughs Ryan Heretic: giggles And I guess Meg was a human but now she is a mermaid. (EG) nods for "Yes" Ryan Heretic: And Meg, how you feel in your box? (EG) smiles for "Fine, Ryan. With some water in it so I can breathe." Ryan Heretic: And you get what I wrote of what Kion told us? (EG) nods Ryan Heretic: Cool. With me a human and you a mermaid, Mac might name us lovers as the duo called Reg. (EG)/Myrena smiles Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I kinda feel while Phillip is in love with Syrena, I feel could be her brother. Cutter: I'm booked. Ryan Heretic: Yeah you do, Cutter. And I wonder how many Grinch references will fit in Mac's Adventures series. I do suppose Meg understands me in her box because of her transformation. Cutter: Yeah. But what would Meg Syndulla wear? Ryan Heretic: Well, she could wear a white cloak if she wants to come out of her box if she likes. In her mermaid form, I think she might like it. Aggro: Okay! We'll swing by for a moment, allow Blackbeard to envy us, grab a handful of popcorn shrimp and blow out of here. Ryan Heretic: You do that, Aggro. I hope me, Phillip, Meg and Syrena are the two couples since my nickname is. Ryan Swift, Winger Sparrow, and Meg is Myrena. Cutter: But what if it's a cruel prank? What if it's a cash bar? Ryan Heretic: around I don't see any cash bars on this island. (EG) facepalms Winger: sighs How dare these islanders? Alright, we'll help Blackbeard, but he'll mercilessly abuse us. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. Or he would get us killed. Meg (EG) You got something to wear on your chest or your hair covers it? (EG) nods Aggro: Okay! We've made our decision! We're helping Edward Teach, and that's that. Ryan Heretic: Good for you. I think my lightsabers will work as glowing battons in this world and act like normal swords. Meg (EG) You like them saying some lines from that Grinch movie? (EG) nods Ryan Heretic: See? My mermaid girlfriend knows what you guys mean. I know she can breath air and water because the human part of her still got her air type lungs while the fish part of her has gills. (EG) smiles Rani: Mac? Mac Grimborn: Oh. Rani. Rani: I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. shrugs to Meg (EG) which she responds with confusion Mac Grimborn: It's okay. Ryan Heretic: That was... different. Kion: Yeah. And I guess you love Meg as a mermaid because she is beautiful and kind. Ryan Heretic: dreamily Yeah. Myrena is so pretty that I'm so charming. Bunga: And how did Meg become a sister to Tamara and Syrena? Mac Grimborn: It's kinda hard to explain. (EG) signals Ryan Ryan Heretic: She said she got turned into a mermaid by some charm. And when she became a mermaid, she became sisters with Tamara and her fellow mermaids. Janja: Well, since everyone else hates this land, I'm willing to do Blackbeard a favor and have us hyenas be in charge. Ryan Heretic: Not me and my pretty Myrena. Mzingo: Territorial leadership claims cannot be determined without proper parliamentary procedures. (EG) nods Ryan Heretic: She said we don't need procedures. Janja: Just let me run this dump! we hear music as Janja sings Janja: I'm gonna run this dump, just you wait and see~ And when I run this dump, you'll all bow down to me!~ Ill be King of dirt, Ruler of ash, Lord of the muck~ A kingdom of trash~ I'm gonna run this dump, just you wait and see~ Mac Grimborn:' '''Oh, you think so, do you? I'm gonna run this dump~ Cause I'm the smartest here~ But when I run this dump, there's no need to fear~ I'll treat you nice, I'll be so kind~ Just bring me all the food you find, I'm gonna run this dump, Cause I'm the smartest here~ Tirek:' '''OK, my turn. I'm gonna run this dump, with everyone in this tree And then I'll run this dump democratically~ You'll all get a vote, but I'll get the most~ No need to count~ It's true not a boast, I'm gonna run this dump quite deservedly~ Ninth Sister: (spoken) I don't sing. Janja: Then I'll run this dump!~ Mac Grimborn: No, I'll run this dump!~ Tirek: I'll run this dump!~ Janja, Mac Grimborn and Tirek: Just you wait and see!~ (EG) looks concerned Ryan Heretic: Oh, man. Meg feels concerned for the song. Kion: That's for sure. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And Meg, I wonder why you're concerned about? (EG) waves her hand for "That song". Ryan Heretic: That is right, Meg. I wonder how you hear me from inside your box? (EG) shrugs Ryan Heretic: My guess is as good as yours, Myrena. And that mermaid Mac caught, what name you call her before Syrena? (EG) waves for "companion". Ryan Heretic: Nice. And will you breath air if I open your box slightly? (EG) nods Ryan Heretic: Cool. Fuli: Why not just set her free? Ryan Heretic: Who? Meg? Thurston: Yeah! Then we'll panic and run! Ryan Heretic: Calm down! Meg is not deadly like the other mermaids at Whitecap Bay. Cutter: Did you ever walk back and see your footsteps in the sand? Ryan Heretic: Yeah, Cutter. And you think Myrena is a name for my lover. Cutter: Hm-hmm. Anyway, it's like that, except the clawsteps lie before me. (EG) waves, "Very funny." Ryan Heretic: She said very funny, Cutter. Mac Grimborn: Onward, my friends! Today, we walk towards destiny! go onward Ryan Heretic: This is great. Another epic adventure. (EG) nods Ryan Heretic: And I hope your box you are in is indestructible. (EG) nods again Fluttershy: Wow. You do like your lover, right? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I guess she called me her "jolly sailor bold" because she cares about him. By which. Me. (EG) smiles Ryan Heretic: Yep. And how will I know if you need some air to breath, Meg? (EG) nods Ryan Heretic: Great. Bunga: Meg does got you in her here, my jolly sailor bold. Ryan Heretic: Thanks. And Meg, I wonder why you call Syrena "companion". (EG) waves for "After Mac caught her." Ryan Heretic: And while I consider you as my girlfriend, what would the pirates like Angelica refer to you as? (EG) shakes "An ally and a mermaid, Ryan". Ryan Heretic: Wow. I guess I do love you as a mermaid then a human, right? Beshte: Poa. Fuli: Gotta admit, you're right, Ryan. (EG) smiles Ryan Heretic: I sure am, Fuli. And if anything would happen to me, Meg will be fine when she saves me like she always does. (EG) smiles Kion: This is perfect. then, Rani begins having a vision of Blackbeard's death Rani: What? vision comes to an end Ryan Heretic: Rani! Rani! wakes up Ryan Heretic: You okay? Rani: Yeah. (EG) looks worried Ryan Heretic: What happened? (EG) listens Rani: I had a vision. Blackbeard is turned into a skeleton. (EG is shocked) Ryan Heretic: Wait a second. I noticed that hasn't really happened yet. (EG) nods Ryan Heretic: And Mac might call you some nickname like "Pretty", Myrena. Janja: Hold on. Jasiri and I had that same vision. Ryan Heretic: I'm no Sunset but, why? Tamkaa: It's gonna happen when we find the Fountain of Youth. Azaad: The crocodiles and hyenas told me of this. Ryan Heretic: Wow. At least Meg will remember that since you five had that vision. Janja: Hate to admit it, but Blackbeard doesn't know that. Ryan Heretic: I think it is best not to tell him. It will be our little secret. Azaad Got it? Azaad: Yes. pops a grape in her mouth Pinkie Pie: muffled Our lips are sealed. (EG) smiles. A time card Ryan Heretic: voice Meanwhile. and Gibbs travel through a jungle, duck under branches. Barbossa: Be nice to have a map about now. Gibbs: Or a ship. Barbossa: Stop! does so. There's a frog on his vest. Barbossa: Hold very still. Ye dare not let it touch your skin. on a glove. Groves hands him a pair of tongs. Gibbs casts a sideways glance at the frog. It stops croaking once the tongs grabs it. Groves produces a jar and Barbossa shoves the frog in it. Pops the lid back on. Gibbs gives him a look. Barbossa: What? What be wrong with an older man havin' a hobby? glance at the jar; to the crew What are you stoppin' for, eh? Push on! Groves: Push on! Barbossa: You can sleep when you're dead! Push on! gets a magnifying glass and looks in the jar; voice like an evil plotter Fortune continues to favor us... runs very fast through the jungle, comes to a clearing. He trips and falls. He whacks a bush nonsensically with his sword, continues. Runs along a beach and comes to an enormous archway. The Santiago is perched on the very top. Jack: The Santiago. Famously captained by Ponce de Leon. behind himself Oh. There's no one there. Right, then. to the cliff glass tank falls over and breaks, Syrena falling out of it. Blackbeard and Angelica turn around and stare as Syrena's tail flips around a few times, then it magically turns into legs. Philip runs over. Syrena curls up as if she's cold. Philip takes off his shirt and vest. Quartermaster: We must not stop. gasps slightly as Philip drapes the shirt around her. Blackbeard: You will walk. two stare for a moment, then Philip helps her up. She gets one foot forward, but she stumbles and falls. Syrena: I cannot. Blackbeard: Walk or die. instantly glances at him Quartermaster pulls his sword at the back of Syrena's neck. Philip crouches down to her. Philip: Put your arms around me. Syrena: I do not ask for help! Philip: But you need it. she does so. He lifts her up into his arms. Philip: We are in a hurry, yes? Blackbeard: Do not fall behind. they come upon some trees and stop. Angelica: Hold here 'til I say! Ryan Heretic: Okay. next to Meg (EG) in her box Did you see your sister when she is out of there? (EG) nods Ryan Heretic: Oh, boy. And you know any door in your box? (EG) points at one door above her Ryan Heretic: Oh. Let me see. the door slightly (EG) gasps and breaths the air Ryan Heretic: Come on. opens the door and gets Meg (EG) out and places her on the ground. Meg (EG) flips her tail a few times then it turn into legs. Meg (EG) curls up like Syrena like she is cold Mac Grimborn: That was unexpected. Twilight Sparkle: Since Meg is a mermaid, when she is submerged in water, she becomes one, but when she is out of the water, she becomes a human. Meg Griffin (EG): She's right, Mac. At least I got my boyfriend. Ryan Heretic: Can you stand? (EG) stands Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. I did notice that I got no clothes but my necklace. You got that white cloak, okay? nods and goes with Meg (EG) behind a veil to put on a white cloak Ryan Heretic: There. And Meg, how did you like about your glass box? Meg Griffin (EG): Pretty good. smiles And I guess I accepted my companion as a mermaid after Tamara. Ryan Heretic: And what happened to the human you? Meg Griffin (EG): I swam to save you. Ryan Heretic: Oh, yeah. Like that mermaid Phillip met saved his life at Whitecap Bay. Pony of Shadows: Can we please pick up the pace? Ryan Heretic: Hold your thrusters, POS. She's getting there. (EG) puts on her white cloak Ryan Heretic: Okay, now my mermaid is dressed. Tirek: Bring the other one, then we'll go straight to the Fountain. Ryan Heretic: She has a name. Cozy Glow: She does? Grogar: Please, enlighten us. Ryan Heretic: Her name is Syrena. Meg Griffin (EG): She is. And I am her sister, the name is Myrena. is deeply concerned Queen Chrysalis: This is getting us nowhere. Ryan Heretic: I know. And I hope we are this thing for one time when we put our rivalry aside, Your Highness. Blackbeard, Mr. Grimborn! Ryan Heretic: I'll go sit next to Phillip and Syrena. Meg Griffin (EG): Me too. approaches Blackbeard Mac Grimborn: Aye, sir? Blackbeard: Come, son. Ryan Heretic: Son?! Blackbeard: Patience, Mr. Heretic. I have something to show him, alone. Meg Griffin (EG): I think I could go with my boyfriend now. See ya. with Ryan Blackbeard: See ye later, lass. Mac Come, sailor. follows Blackbeard Mac Grimborn: Okay, so what's this great thing I'm supposed to see, Captain? Blackbeard: Patience. Mac Grimborn: It better be worth it, sir. Blackbeard: Of course, son. Philip sets down Syrena on a root and looks at her Philip: Such beauty. Surely you are one of God's own creations and not a descendant of those dark creatures who found no refuge on the Ark. Such beauty. Yet deadly. gets up to walk off Syrena: Deadly. No. Philip: around You attacked me. Syrena: No...you are different. Philip: Different? Syrena: Are you not? You protect. Philip: ...You pushed me down out of the way. says nothing. Ryan and Meg (EG) shows up and Meg (EG) sits next to Phillip Ryan Heretic: Hey, Phillip. Phillip Swift: Hello, Ryan. Ryan Heretic: Nice. Meg Griffin (EG): I guess Syrena is my sister now that I'm a mermaid like her. Phillip Swift: You have such beauty, Meg. Like your sister, you are not a descendant of those dark creatures who found no refuge on the ark. Such beauty. Yet deadly. Meg Griffin (EG): Uh, thanks? I do have beauty, but I'm not deadly. Phillip Swift: Ryan Heretic: Yeah. She saved me when I was about to Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Singing scenes